Jenny's diary
by Dreaming of Jack
Summary: A message from the past... Daniel's story mostly with some SJ also... COMPLETE! I hope you enjoy it...
1. A visitor comes

Sam looked up as one of the airman tapped on the door to her lab.

"Major Carter, there's a civilian here to see you. General Hammond says he's in the briefing room".

Sam sighed deeply. She was getting really backlogged with her lab work, since the team had been going out on frequent, almost daily missions lately. Still, she needed a break. She stretched her arms and rubbed the crick in her neck. " Thanks, I 'll be right there. "

When she got to the briefing room, she stopped short, surprised. Daniel, Teal'c and Jack were all ranged around the table, as well as General Hammond, looking very serious. And there was a man she would have put in his mid- to late twenties, that she didn't recognize, with dark steady brown eyes and hair, looking almost apprehensively at her.

"Major, this is Mr. Matthew Jones.He is here to see you especially, and given the circumstances, I have asked that SG1 be also present. Mr. Jones is here because... , well, I'll let him explain, " General Hammond said somewhat cautiously.

" I'm very glad to make your acquaintance at last, Major Carter, " the young man said to her in a pleasant voice. " I realize that you don't know me, but I feel that I know you very well indeed. You see, I am here to give you something. It was left in my care to give to you when the time came. It's my mother's journal. You only met her once, but made quite an impression. I think you will remember my parent's names."

"Jenny and MIchael."

"You met them in 1969."


	2. Where to begin

The briefing room suddenly echoed with a silence rarely heard in the noisy base, as everyone present tried to absorb what the young man had said.

Words that each one thought they never would have heard. Words that they thought could not possibly be true.

General Hammond allowed himself a slight smile at the look of shock on the faces of his leading team.

"Wha... what in the world..." Sam stammered uncharacteristically, her mind whirling around frantically. " I mean, how did you ever find us? How did you know who we are? Sir." she said to General Hammond, panic-stricken all of a sudden. " Sir, we didn't say anything, General. Not a word. I swear! We were very careful!"

" I know that, Major, " General Hammond said calmly. " I have been in communication with Mr. Jones here for several weeks now, since he contacted me initially. I have since, because of circumstances, had to contact the President in order to get top level security clearance for him to be here. This has been done, and it's all right, people. We have made an exception, and Mr. Jones knows all about our Stargate program, and the solar flare that sent you back in time."

"What happened to your parents?", Jack burst out. " I always wondered about them, I just couldn't seem to find out..."

"Please, call me Matthew, " the young man said easily, his dark eyes glancing from one to the other around the table. Teal'c appeared to be his usual unpenetrable self, but Daniel sat pale and silent, rubbing his fingers absentmindly together, as if in deep thought.

" I know that you have a lot of questions, and I will be happy to answer them all. I think I should tell you first off how I found you. I was researching for universities which specialized in astrophysics which I am interested in, when I came across Major Carter's name and picture as the leader in the field today, " he said, with a brief smile and glance at Sam.

"I recognized her name from hearing about it so often from my mother. She was always talking about those days you spent together, they were very meaningful to her. When I showed her the picture she recognized you right away, and she was so stunned, I think, that somehow you existed. I think she had thought that it had been something that could never be proved, that you had all been there, and to find you just like that… after so many years…", he trailed away softly, at the look on Sam's face, still in shock, but trying to absorb all this. Underneath it was the memory which tugged at her like a forgotten scent, and a lump surprisingly rose in Sam's throat as she remembered the dark brown eyes and sweet smile of the young woman that she had so briefly known. Those eyes had been wistful too, yet steady and knowing, and seeing Matthew here made her realize without a doubt that he was her son, that it was like seeing the person she remembered appear before her.

" I contacted the Air Force, and they set me up with General Hammond. That was a few weeks ago, now, and I met him to discuss all this. "

"It was a bit of a shock, as you can imagine, " he went on as General Hammond chuckled.

"But he pulled some strings and got me in to the mountain here, where I have been getting acquainted with your program and the simply incredible work you all do."

"So I think that maybe, "he said with a glace at the General, " we should try to simplify matters by just letting Mom tell you her own story, though her writing. I think if I read it aloud it would be faster than giving it to you individually, though of course, if any message is meant for any one person alone, I will show it to that person in confidence. Is that acceptable? "

The room was quiet for a few minutes, then everyone nodded silently. Sam seemed to have lost the ability for speech, and for once even Jack felt no humor in the situation.

Everyone settled back in their chairs. feeling like somehow what they would hear in the next few hours was going to change their lives. They had gone on so many missions together, met so many people from different worlds, and yet somehow each sensed that hearing of this mission from long ago would be different. That somehow life would not be the same, but whether the change was for good or bad, things would be altered.

Forever.

The briefing room and the military surroundings seemed to somehow fade away for them all, as the sounds and scent of those long-ago, almost forgotten days came to the foreground of their memories. They once again felt the warm summer air of 1969, when Jenny's brown eyes seemed to smile at them in the room through those of her son as he opened her journal.

" Dear Diary…"


	3. Something strange about them

" Dear Diary.

Today is the first day of the rest of your life. I saw that today on a bumper sticker as we were travelling down the highway, MIchael and I. I love it because that is exactly the way that I feel when I am with Michael. He just makes everything seem so fresh and new, and wipes away all the horrible stuff with his smiles and hugs. He is not only my love, but my best friend, and I am so grateful for the chance for us to be together here now, away from memories that hurt me.

We have such a cool bus. It is all painted up with designs that Michael did himself, including a big eye up front. Michael says that's the all knowing. all seeing eye, that means that there are no secrets from one another. Just total honesty and trust between us.

This afternoon something very strange happened. We picked up four strangers that were bumming a ride. They said they had gas money, so we let them on, but I am really wondering about them.

There were three men and a woman, and they obviously excaped from some military place, because they were all dressed the same with uniforms in kind of a khaki green. There's a tall man who is the leader, it seems like, another man with a very strange sort of symbol on his forehead, a serious blond woman, and another man, younger, but with the most beautiful eyes and smile. They didn't give me their names, and when Michael had the man with the forehead thing sit by him, he said 'He was not at liberty to diviluge his identify. " How very weird. And he said that thing on his head was a symbol of " slavery to false gods" and not to talk further about it. Wow. Just too far-out.

The younger man I felt really drawn to for some strange reason. When he sat down beside me and said hello, I just felt warm and happy, like here was a really kindred spirit. The other man sort of got this funny look on his face and rolled his eyes. I wonder what that was all about.

The woman seems friendly, but very reserved. I said that I loved her hair, which was cut very short like Twiggy's but a bit longer, and she seemed startled. Maybe people don't tell her that much. The leader man doesn't say much but his eyes take everything in all the time. I guess he has to protect the others. They seem sort of like a couple, but don't touch or anything. Just look at each other all the time and talk and smile.

When they got on, they said they were going as far as New York and really needed some cheap clothes. I guess to hide that they are military. Michael and I are going to the concert, so no problem, and when we said that the tall man sort of gave a weird smile like he knew about the concert too or something, but didn't say. When he said they've got a " little problem with the Establishment", I said I can so relate. I am sort of running away too, I guess. If they only knew!

I miss certain people every day, but I know that it's not going to be forever. Wait till Michael and I are settled in Canada, diary, then things will be groovy.

Late that night.

There is something strange about these people. I feel not just because they're military, but somehow I feel kind of weird. Like they know more than they're letting on. Like maybe they're secret spies or something. Michael laughed at me and said I watched too much television, that I am imagining things. I don't know, diary. They don't know what's going on now, like they've all been living in a cave or something. I talked about my favorite movie stars to Sam and she looked confused, like she didn't know who they were.. And that Tilk didn't even know about the war! How can you not know about the war?

I heard them talking when they didn't know I was listening, and got their names. Plus I asked the woman hers, I thought I can't just keep saying hey you, can I?

The woman is called Sam Carter, the sweet nice one is Daniel, the leader is Jack, and the strange quiet one is Tilk or something . Weird name. But I met someone last week at a flea market called Moonbeam Summer. Can't get weirder than that, can it?

Sam is so nice to me, but you can tell there's a barrier there. She weighs her words a lot in her mind before she says anything, When I look at her I can just see the wheels turning round in her head. Jack, there's something dangerous about him, but not in a bad way. Since he's the obvious leader, they all turn to him for stuff without even realizing. Sam calls him ' Sir " . I can see it in his eyes that he is a man that has fought a lot of battles in his life to get to where he is, and is like a coiled up spring. If anything happened to one of the others, he would leap into action.

The one called Daniel is just the nicest person. He seems very interested in all our stuff and everything. I think he would like old houses and stuff because when we drove by some, he looked out the window like he wanted to go explore. I seem to be drawn to him the most and talk to him, and Jack seems to grin a lot at that for some reason. I don't like him like a boyfriend or anything, but there's something about him that I am comfortable with, like an old snuggly blanket I had as a child. Or my Raggety - Ann doll I keep on my bed. As a reminder that not everyone is bad, that there is lovely people with the child still in them. Like Michael. And Daniel.

We stopped in a diner tonight for some food. Jack paid for all of them. Sam got very excited when she saw the dessert menu. " Look, sir, Jello!" and they all ate some like it was the best thing ever. I like the pie, myself. Weird.

Tormorrow we'll stop and get them some clothes and drive on.

Going to sleep now diary, Yawn.

I wonder what will happen tomorrow."


	4. Revelations on Route 66

Matthew looked up as he finished the first entry. No one was saying anything, they all seemed lost in their own thoughts.

" Shall we take a break, people, or would you like to continue?, " General Hammond asked them.

For a second no one answered, then Sam spoke up. " I would like to go on now, if it's all right, Matthew, " she said. " I remember her so well now, it's like hearing her voice again."

The others nodded. Daniel cleared his throat noisily, and then Matthew smiled. "All right, no problem, " he said.  
"Let's go on."

" Dear Diary.

Today we went and got some clothes for them at a roadside shop that had cheap racks of stuff out front. It was actually great stuff, and Sam looked so cute in the peasant skirt and blouse she bought. I gave her a flower, and she smiled and hugged me. Sam and I are becoming friends in such a short time.

We spent a whole couple of hours walking and talking, and getting to know each other. At least she was getting to know me, she still isn't letting on a whole lot yet about herself. I learned that she is military, that Jack is her commander, and that's about it. She had a look on her face that sort of warned me not to ask anything else, because she wouldn't answer. She seems to go so far and then stops dead. I'll talk later on to me tonight, maybe she will open up a bit more when she gets comfortable with me.

She asked me how long I had been with Michael and stuff, and I told her that I knew him in high school, but we didn't really become involved with each other until this year. I told her about when they got on, the things they said about trouble with the establishment. She said yes, and I said I had had a big huge problem. It was the reason that Michael and I took off.

Diary, I feel that things somehow are better when I am writing about it. I don't know, maybe I have been bottling it all up for so long. I started to talk to Sam when all of a sudden I started to cry.

I guess she reminded me of my big sister that I miss so much.

I just needed a girl to talk to again.

I just let it all out.

I told her what happened to me.

You don't know, diary, because no one knows. Except Michael. And my sister. And my father.

I was raised in a rich family. Lots of money, fancy schools. My older sister was the smart one, the one my father loved, and wanted to follow in his academic footsteps. She was almost seven years older, and really like a mother to me. I was the screw up, the pretty one, the flighty one. I never felt jealous of her though, because she was so good to me and loved me so much. Always giving me clothes, covering up for me with homework I didn't understand, and making me feel good about myself.

She was the best.

My father was tough.

Never a family man, always a loner.

Always hard on himself, and others. Couldn't accept failure.

When I was sixteen, I met a boy at a party. He was also a rich kid. Andrew Millington. Everyone called him Drew. He was a great looking boy. Blond hair, and the bluest eyes you ever saw.

I think I fell in love with him right away, but it wasn't just his looks. He seemed nice . Only my sister warned me. For some reason, she didn't like him .She had already gotten married by that time. To this professor she had been dating for a while. I really, really liked him. He was so steady and nice, and you could tell that they were happy together, always kissing, and hugging when no one was looking, and teasing each other with little jokes. They had been trying for a baby, but no luck yet. I teased her that you have to stay home once in a while, not just work every day and night, in order to get pregnant, and she just laughed and threw a pillow at me.

Well, diary, you can guess the rest. I went out with Drew all summer. Warm days, and even warmer nights. Beaches, and barbeques, and the drive in movies. The loving little things we whispered to one another. . and all winter and Christmas. Laughing in the snow. Snuggling together and making love in front of the fireplace. And I thought everything was great. Until that horrible day.

I can still remember that shocked, horrified, panicked look on his face.

"What do you mean, you're pregnant? You can't be!"

But I was. Almost three months along.

He didn't want it.

He didn't want me.

I blocked out the awful things he said, about it not being his, trying to trap him into marriage, why didn't I get rid of it…

My sister was my savior. My sister took over. My wonderful, darling sister.

She told father. Father, who wouldn't speak to me after that day.  
I can still close my eyes and remember the look of horror and disgust on his face.

And the yelling.

She said she would 'adopt' the baby. . Until I got on my feet again.

I can still remember the day he was born like it was yesterday.

Beautiful blue eyes. The softest, downiest head of hair.

I just wanted to kiss his little toes forever.

And my sister had him for the first few weeks.

And then months.

And I just couldn't take it anymore.

The shame and guilt my father made me feel.

The worry about what I was going to do.

How I was going to support myself.

I couldn't even take care of my own baby.

The anger.

At myself.

At Drew.

Michael was my only refuge.

My sweet Michael who would never betray me, never let me down.

I knew that I loved my baby so much, but he would have a better chance with my sister looking after him.

So I did it.

I gave my darling baby Daniel to my sister Claire.


	5. Brothers

Daniel leaped to his feet in the briefing room.

" Is that saying what I think it is?", he shouted, stunned to his core. In a voice full of pain that Jack and Sam had never heard before, even when Shar'ae died.

"Are you saying that the baby Daniel was ME? that Jenny was my real mother?", he clenched his hands on the edge of the table and glared at Matthew.

"Yes, Daniel, " Matthew said softly. " But she didn't find out that her baby was you until years later."

" She's lying!" burst out Daniel, the words exploding from his lips in a rush."My parents were Claire and Mel Jackson. They wouldn't lie to me! I saw them die! I was there!"

He collapsed in a chair, his heart thudding in this chest like a runaway train. He felt suddenly nauseated and queasy, and hoped he wouldn't lose his lunch right there. How could something that he had believed all his life not be true? How could his loving parents who had raised him until the age of eight, suddenly be not the honest, honourable people that he thought they were?

" Daniel, I"m sorry, " said Sam gently, touching his hand with her own. "This must be terrible for you, but I think that you need to know the answers. And maybe the truth will help you in the long run."

Jack and Teal'c said nothing. Daniel could tell that they were as stunned as he. Only General Hammond seemed unaffected. but then, Daniel thought, he would have to know all before he got Matthew clearance.

His brother.

If it was true.

"I think I need some air, " he muttered, pushing himself up and walking out of the room. " Sir, you'd better go with him," Sam said urgently. " I don't think he's okay."

" T, let's go, "

They found him in the locker room sitting on a bench with his head in his hands.

"I don't believe it," he mumbled to them, shaking his head back and forth as they came in, as if to clear it. " I just can't believe it, that my parents would lie to me. About this."

He remembered their faces as if it was yesterday. Claire, calm and wise and funny, and his so- called father, Mel. Incredibly intelligent but with a soft spot for old radio shows, and dancing in the living room, sweeping his mother in to an impromptu waltz as they both giggled like children.

Them tucking him in at night. Reading tales of the Arabian Nights and King Arthur. And all the trips to the museum, the fascinating trips that became the life blood of his adult work. How could that all be a lie?

" From what I have heard, Daniel Jackson, it does sound as if they thought that they were doing the right thing by providing a good home for you, with the opportunity of a future that you might not otherwise have had. Indeed, you might not have been in the Stargate program today, if they had not provided you with education and stability. And it could be that they intended to inform you with the true story of your parentage when you were old enough to understand, " Teal'c said.

" And whatever else, you know that Jenny was a good person, that she did love and want you, and made sure that you were cared for, Spacemonkey. " Jack said quietly. " That's something to go on. And sometimes parents don't have to be blood, right? Just ones that love you. And it sounds like they all did. Even Jenny. So maybe you got the best of both worlds there, you know?

Daniel nodded quietly.

" And what about Nick Ballard?" he said suddenly, remembering. " He was Claire's father. That means that he was Jenny's too... " His voice trailed off as he remembered Jenny's entry about her unforgiving father, and a sudden surprising rush of sympathy enveloped him as he pictured the young, naive woman with the stern grandfather he had known as a child. "Well, it explains his relationship to me, I guess, how he had to get over years of blaming me for showing up, even though it wasn't my fault. It explains perfectly why he was a not-so-great grandfather, never wanting to be called Grandpa, only Nick. If it wasn't for the crystal skull, I would never have even had any sort of good relationship at all."

He fell silent, thinking of everything that Jenny must have gone through.

Was she still alive? And what of Michael? Did he go to war or escape to Canada? He pushed the ideas into the back recesses of his mind, too painful to deal with at the moment.

" My head is going round so much, I can't take it all in. But Jack, you know what scares me the most?, " he asked slowly. "It's why I know it must be true. I have been having these unsettled weird feelings ever since we met Matthew. He reminded me of someone. Then I thought it must be Jenny. But now I know . It's me. He looks like me. With Jenny's dark hair and eyes. When I look at myself in the mirror, I don't just see me any more. I see him too."

"My God, I have a brother."

"C'mon, Danny, let's go back and hear what happened." Jack said putting an arm around his shoulder as they rose and walked out. "And whatever it is, we'll all be there for you, you know that. "

"Indeed", said Teal'c.

"You not only have one brother, Daniel Jackson, you have three. "

They went back down the hall together.


	6. Spotted Dogs and Yo Yo's

Sam sat with Matthew and General Hammond, waiting for the others to come back.

" What do you make of all of this, Major?" , the General asked.

"To be honest, sir, I"m stunned, " said Sam. " I remember Jenny talking about giving up her baby, but she never gave the baby's name, or if she did, I didn't connect it. It just totally amazes me, that of all the places in the time frame to end up, and all the people we could have met, that it was there. With them. I mean, the odds must be astronomical. There must be so much that is against it, and yet, there we were. I don't believe in fate, but it makes you wonder..." she trailed off as Jack, Teal'c and a very watery-eyed Daniel came into the room.

" Would you like to continue tomorrow?, asked Matthew solicitily to Daniel. " We don't have to do this all in one go, you know."

Daniel looked at him, realizing that from now on he was forging a relationship with another human being, who, like it or not, was a member of his family. His blood. He reached out and grasped his arm. " No, it's ok," he answered, trying to smile. " I just want to you to know that I appreciate your patience here, and, well, nothing was personal against your mom, my mom.," he stumbled."It's just such a shock."

"We can have Dr. Frasier do the necessary tests if you like, to determine DNA matchup as well, Dr. Jackson", General Hammond said.

"That won't be needed, I don't think, General, unless you would prefer," Daniel said, looking questioningly at them both.

"It's entirely up to you, " said Matthew, "I will do whatever is needed to ease your minds."

"No, it's ok" , said Daniel. "Anyway, the proof is right there in plain sight as it were. All we really have to do is look at the two of us together," they smiled at each other, each steady glance mirroring the other ones.

"I think that's been bugging me too, sir, " said Sam. " I realized that I was seeing another Daniel sitting there, and it was tugging at my mind, and not realizing it. You both have her smile, her manner, and even though the colouring is different on you, you are very much alike. "

" Well, shall we begin again then?" General Hammond asked, and with a nod from all, Matthew started in.

" Dear Diary.

After we got the clothes, and I talked to Sam, I just felt so wrung out and exhausted. She was so good and kind to me, never judging, or anything. I didn't tell you diary, but I named my baby Daniel because of a name I found in a baby book Claire got me. It meant "God is my judge" , meaning that no one else could have the power to judge or hurt me, and I wanted my baby so badly. I wanted him to grow up big and strong and healthy and smart. I wanted the very best for him, things that I couldn't do right then. Maybe when Michael and I move to Canada, but the trouble is, he loves them, and they love him. He's four years old now, diary. I sent him a stuffed dog last Christmas for a present for Claire to give him. I always loved to sleep with my stuffed animals when I was little. Maybe he will too."

" I remember that, " Daniel interjected softly." I slept with it for years. He was brown and white spotted with white paws and a silly face. I loved that toy."

With a smile at him, Matthew continued. "I have a picture of him that was taken right after he was born. Claire insisted on it, because someday, she said, Daniel would want this. It shows me holding him, and Claire with her arms around us both. We're all smiling at the camera, and Daniel is just content in my arms and quiet. I keep it pinned up at the back of the bus by my stuff, to remind me of someday. Sam suggested that I start some night school classes in typing or something so I could get a job, to just help out, or support myself if needed. It sounds like an idea.

We were driving along well, when we had to stop and fix the bus. Jack crawled on the hood to fix the engine He really is a whiz with tools.

He looks SO good in his leather jacket and tight jeans, and I think Sam thinks so because she can't take her eyes off him. He looks like those old pics of James Dean that Claire had pinned up on her wall at home when we were kids!

We're all taking turns driving, and Sam and I are playing cards when it's not our turn. Jack is stretched out asleep snoring beside us. He and Michael were having fun earlier. Michael taught him tricks with a yo- yo. Jack had never had one as a kid, I guess, and Michael is great at it. They were doing "rock the cradle' and" walk the dog" for an hour!

Daniel is beside Tilk who still hasn't said much, just looks. He is teaching him to drive. It was a few anxious moments at first, and Jack kept saying "Let Junior drive, he'll be better at it than you!" which is totally confusing. Who's Junior? Does Tilk have a family somewhere?

We are stopping for groceries now, and then going to find a campground for the night. I think I am just going to curl up under a tree and pass out. I'm so tired. I guess all the emotion. But I am so glad for my friend Sam. Apart from my sister, this is the first girl I have been really close to, confided in. She's very special.

I'll continue later, Diary."


	7. In the woods

As Matthew finished and stretched, General Hammond interjected.

"It's getting quite late, people, and I think that we all need some time to absorb all this. Why don't we continue tomorrow. "

They all nodded, and as Sam and Jack were getting up, Matthew came over to them quietly, so the others couldn't hear.

" Major Carter, Sam", he corrected, as Sam smiled. " I think that the next entry should be for yours and the Colonel's eyes only. Why don't I give it to you right now, and you can read it tomight, and I'll just go on tomorrow with the entry after. "

" All right, " Sam said, bemused. " Let's go, then Colonel."

They waited till everyone had left the room, then walked down the hall quietly together. "What do you suppose this is about?" , she asked hesitatingly to Jack.

Jack sighed aloud, sounding almost worried all of a sudden. "I don't know, but it must be important and private, or Matthew would have read it out, right? Let's go to my place, it's closer. Meet you there."

"Okay," she nodded. " And Colonel… it'll be okay, right?"

"Yasureyabetcha" he muttered, pushing the buttons on the elevator. 'I guess whe'll find out. "

"Give me a second here to start a fire, " Jack said, throwing a log into the fireplace. "We might as well be comfortable."

He felt unsettled inside and jumpy. Normally he could handle whatever happened on missions or whatever, but all the raw emotions going on the the briefing room left him exhausted and feeling not in control. He found he just wanted to curl up with Sam on the couch, and not have to worry about anything. But whatever the diary contained, he felt apprehensive, like it was something which could hurl they didn't want to admit into the open. He silently blessed Matthew for having the foresight to keep it private, if it could affect the future of his and Sam's lives.

"I don't really want a beer, sir, I just think I want to flake out on the couch here. It has been just too much, with Daniel and everything. I'm not even hungry."

"Let me know if you change your mind," Jack said, popping the lid of his and settling back with Sam on the couch. Together they opened the pages of the diary to the next entry.

" Dear Diary.

It's after 2 am here and I am so awake after what happened.

Tonight we all sat around and had a fire, at least they did, and had soup and talked . But what they talked about is not what I want to tell you first. What I saw, what I guess I wasn't supposed to see is just whirling around in my head.

I couldn't sleep and so went to the outdoor privy they have in the campground where we stopped. I thought that everyone was asleep by the bus outside, but when I went by where Sam and Jack were, they were gone. I walked a little farther, and came across them in the woods together. Oh, dear Diary, they are just so much in love. They were lying with just a blanket over them, entwined in each others arms passionately kissing, and the look of rapture on their faces is something that I will never forget. It is so obvious that they belong together, but maybe in their military it isn't allowed. Or maybe they are married to someone else. But I have never seen a look of joy on anyones face like Jack's, when he stroked her hair and face tenderly, like he couldn't believe this was happening to him, and then just devoured her lips like it was the last drink on earth and he was dying of thirst.

I suddenly realized that I was eavesdropping, and backed away quietly so as not to disturb them.  
I think I will talk to Sam quietly so no one else can hear tomorrow. Make her realize, that what ever the problem, love like that doesn't happen every day, or even every life. I realized that they would lie down their life for the other one, that he would do anything in the world to keep her safe. I don't know why they don't try to work out whatever is keeping them apart. Because the chemistry between them is so strong . You can feel it in every glance, every smile they exchange. And tonight, diary, the woods were practically on fire!

I will try to sleep, diary. But I will have a smile on my face when I do, thinking of how happy my friend Sam is right now."

As they finished the page, Jack looked at Sam, stunned.

His first thought was Thank God that Matthew read this first.

His second thought was, Oh God, what in the hell do we do now.

His eyes met her blue ones and she looked as stunned as him.  
" Sir, I mean, Jack.." she whispered.

"I always knew that it was against the regs, but since we were in another universe, as it were, I never thought it would catch up to us. And it was just the once…" her voice broke as her eyes filled with tears. " I just wanted you so badly. I love you, Jack. You know that. But what are we going to do?"

"Shh," he whispered, cradling her tight against him. " I love you too, Sam. And God knows, I want you too. If Hammond hasn't seen this, then we're ok. If he has, I'll resign. And like you said, it was just the once. And we've continued to work together all right since, haven't we?"

She nodded and sniffed, drawing her head down closer on Jack's chest.

"So, if he hasn't said anything yet, maybe it will be ok. We know how much we love each other, we're willing to wait, I am going to resign soon anyway, and then we will be together, right?" , he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Only if you stop tossing beer caps everywhere,' she grinned, tickling him.

They sighed comfortably and snuggled together on the couch, their arms around each other and gazing into each others eyes by the light of the dying fire. .

" Maybe I should go, Jack, ' she whispered.

" Maybe not, " he smiled back.

"Just one more night?"


	8. A galaxy far, far away?

The next morning.

Everyone was already well assembled in the briefing room, when Jack stumbled in last, yawning a little.

"Not sleep well, Colonel?", General Hammond inquired, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Not a lot, no, General," Jack mumbled, going for the coffeepot in the corner and glancing at Sam, who was carefully and studiously making a point to ignore him, chatting away to Matthew beside her. "I seemed to be up all night."

He grinned as he slipped into the chair and met Teal'c's eyes. The Jaffa allowed himself the faintest of smiles before directing his attention to the General, now clearing his throat for everyone's attention.

"Well, shall we continue, people?" he said. "I think that things are starting to come together a little."

Daniel nodded, his eyes focused on Matthew. After a restless night, he finally slept with dreams of Jenny in his mind. How she had sounded. How she had looked. The crocheted shawl she wore, and the beaded leather sandals on her feet. Did Nick forgive her? Did she see him again? What was she like now, or was she even alive, he wondered. He felt nothing but sorrow for what she had gone through, and wished it were possible that someday he could let her know... maybe the diary would have those answers...

Matthew sipped some coffee and started to read, his encouraging smile and easy manner lessening the frisson of tension in the room.

"Dear Diary.

Tonight was very strange. When we stopped at a campground and had a fire, something very weird happened. Michael and I were getting some more cups from the bus, when we heard them all talking together, and it seemed to make no sense. Sam suddenly started talking to Jack about solar flares and how they would have to travel between Earth and the sun, I think she said. Something about how increased gravity could slingshot them back to Earth. . We didn't know what in the world she was talking about, but Michael got really concerned. She mentioned something about a Stargate, whatever that was, and times of flares to get home, and Michael just couldn't take it. He walked up and asked who ARE you guys. I think he thought they were on drugs, or something, or escaped lunatics that we had to be careful of.

Jack tried to blow it off, and Sam said she was just imagining, but Michael wasn't buying it. Then when I mentioned that you said you were in trouble with the establishment, Jack said the weirdest thing. Not the establishment of this planet. He said they came to hide among Earth's people a long, long time ago. Daniel said something about from a far, far away galaxy. And they need to get home.

Ok, I know, Diary, that sometimes I'm not too smart. But come on. Aliens from another planet? This is right out of an old movie! They don't have little antennas or grey funny heads like on tv. They look like us. Well, except for Tilk's funny forehead thing. And from what I've seen, they think and feel like us. Michael wasn't convinced either, thinking that his leg was being pulled majorly. Then the weird thing happened. Sam nodded at Jack, and he pulls out this funny looking thing like a kid's space toy, except it kind of looked like a snake. It suddenly snapped up, and all this blue fire came out of it at the campfire, and made this kind of zapping noise.

MIchael was freaked out. "Whoa, that was unreal".

Tilk answered that it was real, and they needed our help.

So I figured that even if they were lying, we had to help them. Maybe they were secret spies. After all, they were military, right? And Sam was already my good friend. We knew that they wouldn't hurt us, and had been in trouble of some kind. That was enough for me.

Jack said they have to been in New York by tomorrow, and I figured we had better turn in .

Sam gave me a big hug of thanks before I went to bed, and Daniel smiled at me and raised his mug of soup. I will really miss them, I think. I hope my wee Daniel turns out as nice as this one. Michael lay awake for an hour talking about it all, wondering, and we finally just figured we'd just wait and see where this all goes.

Until tomorrow, Diary.


	9. Through the years and a solution

" Dear Diary. 

Our friends left today. We drove them to New York yesterday because Daniel and Sam had to go to see someone in Jersey City, then Jack and Tilk had to go to an observatory to check out the sun or something. They had to be in Washington for today. We left them at an old armoury there.

I can't stop crying.

We asked if we could go with them, at this point I didn't care if it was to another planet.

I am just so worried Diary.

Sick with worry.

Michael got drafted.

We were just going to the concert, and then decide what to do, go to Canada and hide, or have Michael go.

But they wouldn't take him with them. Sam said he had to make up his own mind, that Jack couldn't say anything.

I am going to miss her so much, she's been like a big sister to me.

When they left, Sam hugged me and I said that we would keep her secret.

And she will keep mine.

If Michael knew, he wouldn't leave.

I am pregnant with Michael's baby."

XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOX

One month later.

"Dear Diary.

Today Michael was reported missing in Vietnam.

How can I go on?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Six months later.

In California.

" Dear Diary.

Today Michael's baby boy was born. He is beautiful, with long eyelashes, and my dark hair and eyes. I have named him Matthew, which means "gift of God." Because that's what he is, diary. A gift. And if Michael never comes back, I will have that precious gift to cherish for the rest of my life.

I am making a life for us here. I am working at a garden center, and am content. I think about Daniel nearly every day, but know that Daniel is happy with Claire, and I don't want to break up their family. When he is older, he can know about me. But please God, let Michael come back to me. That's all I want. "

Matthew put the book down on the table in the briefing room, and gazed around at the silent assembly.

"I am afraid that's where that particular diary ends", he said. "Mom chose to end there, but I will tell you the rest."

"She raised me on her own, working at odd jobs here and there, including work that involved typing," he said, with a smile at Sam, "until one day when there was a knock at the door. It was Michael. I must have been about 6 years old at the time, but I can still remember. Mom almost passed out from the shock, but then the two of them were crying and hugging and kissing for hours. I remember her saying to Michael, "this is our son, " and he swept me up and kissed me, and he had just the kindest face and eyes, that I wasn't a bit afraid. The two of us became inseperable after that, and have remained so to this day. "

"So Michael is alive, "Jack exclaimed. " I always wondered, but when I tried to look to see, there was no information available I could find."

"He was taken prisoner, and then locked up for several years in a camp. He managed to survive, and found Jenny's address through the military records when he was finally released from hospital. We lived together quietly and happy, Michael getting work as a carpenter building houses, and him and Mom walking along the beach, the three of us going camping, laughing all the time, and just having a wonderful life. 

Then Mom got a call a few years back. She wrote to Claire after I was born, but after a couple of years, maybe when Daniel would have been about eight, her letters were sent back to her by the post office, with 'address unknown'. She was very alarmed, and tried to call, but strangers answered and said they knew nothing of a Claire Jackson, or her family. She knew that Claire wouldn't have moved without telling her, and the only other person that knew anything was Nick. She couldn't find him. He was away traveling on his archeology work, she figured, or maybe didn't want to see her still, so she just kept calling and writing, leaving her address and phone number in California, thinking maybe that one day she would be able to contact him.

Then, after several years, an institution in Oregon called one day out of the blue. They said that a Nicholas Ballard had checked himself in, after several severe breakdowns, as being mentally insane. They wanted her, as listed next of kin, to notify her, and sign some papers.

Mom was just stunned. What had happened to Claire, and Daniel, she asked? The institution said that they knew nothing about them, and Nicholas was saying nothing except raving about giant aliens, so they doubted he could be much help at this point, but she was welcome to try.

She flew with Michael to Oregon. Since I was in high school by then, I stayed home at my friend's house, so I didn't miss classes. They stayed away for a month, and cleaned out Nick's apartment, looking for clues to Claire also. They found a news clipping that had come from a 1973 newspaper, saying that a Dr. and Mrs. Mel Jackson had been killed in an accident at the New York Museum of Art. There was no mention of a son.

This just crushed Mom for days. The fact that her beloved sister Claire, who had been such a lifeline to her growing up, was dead. And the terrible panic about Daniel. What had happened to him? Did he end up in foster care, if Nick was miles away not knowing what had happened, and there was no one to take him in? They wouldn't have known about Jenny's relationship to Daniel, if her letters were noticed, they would have figured just a friend or something. Why didn't he tell her about Claire when he got back? She figured his mental breakdown about aliens had already started, perhaps, so he wasn't in any condition to do so.

Then when they started sorting through Nick's personal items, they found pictures of him and a tall handsome young man with blue eyes and light brown hair. They had been taken on archeological digs, and the captions on the back, read 'Nick and Daniel.'. There was also magazine journal articles and pictures clipped into a scrapbook, about Daniel Jackson, his beginning work in Egyptology, and named his parents as Dr. And Mrs. Jackson, also in the academic field, who had been killed in a tragic accident in New York City.

Mom and MIchael instantly recognized the pictures as the Daniel they had met all those years back in 1969. They just couldn't believe it. That Daniel, the Daniel with the sweet smile and blue eyes, was Jenny's son? How in the world could that be, he was only about four years old at the time. They finally guessed, that maybe there had been some sort of time travel device, that had sent them back in time. They knew that Jack had that funny ray gun thing, and they had worn uniforms, so figured that they were all working for the military that was experimenting with such things. They knew they weren't aliens, particularily after seeing "Star Wars", when it came out. Mom and Michael started choking with laughter in the movie, I remember, and told me the lines that Jack and Daniel had used on them!"

Jack grinned sheepishly. "Well, it was the only thing I could think of quickly… and I didn't think they would ever find out!!"

Matthew grinned back. "They thought it was hilarious, actually!" He continued on.

"They knew that there had to be a pretty good secretive reason, but of course they never figured on seeing you again. When they saw the picture of Daniel, they were just stunned. But they hadn't a clue where to find him. They contacted even his old work associates from the magazine journals, finding a Dr. Jordan who used to work with him, but he had no idea either. It was like you dropped off the map, Daniel. Now I know. You dropped into Cheyenne Mountain, and through the Stargate. It wasn't until we saw the picture of Sam that we put two and two together, as it were, and figured you were all in this together. General Hammond comfirmed it, of course

And she particularily wanted Sam to have the diary, because she knew that she knew how to find Daniel. And to thank her for being such a special friend. .

So here we are, and the reason that I came now is not a very good one, I'm afraid.

Mom was always afraid that you wouldn't accept her if you did see her, and she wanted me to wait till almost the end to find you and bring you to her. "

"I'm afraid she has cancer."

"She has only a few weeks to live. "

Daniel slumped over at the table, his head in his hands, completely stunned at the news. Surely Fate couldn't be so cruel, he thought.  
Was he going to find a family, a mother, only to lose it?

Only Jack remained unaffected, but sat there with a little smile playing around the edges of his mouth.

"Colonel?", asked Sam, unbelieving.

"Well, General", Jack said slowly. "It's a little unorthadox, but given the circumstances… do you think the Tok'ra could do anything for Jenny? It worked for Jacob. "

"That's a damn fine idea, Jack!" the General exclaimed. "I'll contact the President for clearance, Major Carter, if you wouldn't mind trying to reach your father. I think Jacob should be the one to accompany them. I'll get an Air Force plane to fly them out here right away. And Daniel," he said, nodding at Matthew who was looking more and more puzzled, "maybe you and Teal'c wouldn't mind explaining all this to Matthew, and then phoning Jenny, of course. I have a feeling this will take some explaining."

"Let's go, people. We have a lot to do and not much time to do it in."

"Let me also fill you in on Nick, " Daniel said to Matthew, as he and Tea'c left. " Um, those giant aliens, by the way, well , they're real…"

"Oh, Colonel, by the way, hold on a second, will you, " Hammond said, waiting till all had cleared the room.

He cleared his throat and looked with a half smile at the suddenly sweating Jack.

"Let's just say that for the record I am presuming that the little incident which took place between you and Major Carter in 1969 occurred while under the influence of, well, just influences, I guess, only naturally, being the year it was. Would you agree, Colonel?

Jack swallowed, and nodded.

"General?"

"Jack, I had to know everything for the security of this base. You know that. This is the most top secret facility there is. For all I knew, that diary could have contained material or instuctions to blow up the mountain. "

"So, for the record, it never happened. I am sure that will be the best thing. But perhaps, any other incidents, while they don't affect your fine performance with SG1, would be better deferring until retirement. It would make things a little easier on us all. " 

"Yes, Sir." Jack smiled thankfully, as he left.

At least officially, Hammond muttered as he dialed the red phone.

" Hank? It's George. I have a little favor to ask. Oh, and by the way, concerning the bet, triple my share. "

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

In the corridor. 

"Sir, what did the General want? Was it about what I thought? ' Sam whispered urgently.

"Yup."

"Are we in trouble?'

"Nope."

He grinned at Carter's suddenly open mouth, and pulled her into her empty lab down the hall.

"So I never asked you, what did Jenny tell you the next day about us?"

"She never let on that she saw us, just told me that you were the sexiest looking thing that she ever saw on two legs and that I was a fool if I let you go. "

"She said that?"

" Well, not in those exact words, I guess. "

" And are you going to let me go?" Jack whispered.

"What do you think."


	10. Mother and son

The chevrons glowed as the Stargate roared into life.

SG1 stood at the foot of the ramp with Hammond, Jacob, Matthew, and a very overwhelmed

Michael and Jenny. 

They had all met this morning, when a special Air Force escort took them to the mountain.

Daniel had asked for some private time, meeting his mother for the first time. When the door to his office opened, he saw the frail woman with his brothers dark hair and eyes standing there. She was much older, but he recognized her instantly, her sweet smile still the same, her dark beautiful eyes suddenly pouring with tears. He ran to her and buried his head on her shoulder, holding her tight, and the years fell away suddenly.

"Mom."

"Daniel."

"At last."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

" Don't worry, Daniel, we'll take good care of them for you," said Jacob, putting his hands on Daniels shoulders and gazing seriously at him.

"Goodbye, Sam, Jack, Teal'c ", he hugged Sam tightly and winked and shook Teal'c's hand, clapping Jack on the back.

"George."

"Old friend, our deepest thanks once again, " murmured General Hammond, clasping Jacob's hand. "We really owe you for this one."

"No sweat, George, you know that. I'm happy to do it. See you all soon", and he disappeared into the shimmering pool.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, for a while at least," Michael said. " Take care everyone, and thank you." he hugged Sam and shook hands with the others, clasping Daniels hand last. "You know I'll take care of her."

"I know that," said Daniel. "If there is anything I do know, it's that," and he flung his arms around Michael, squeezing the older man tight in a hug that left them both watery-eyed.

"General Hammond, I can't thank you enough for this", said Jenny. "Teal'c, and Jack, I'll miss you. And Sam," she smiled, clasping her in a hug. "You have been wonderful, and I will never forget. And be happy," she whispered with a mischievious grin, glancing sideways at Jack. "Get him to wear those tight jeans once in a while!"

"Oh, I will," Sam whispered back, blushing.

Jenny turned to her son.

His eyes filled with tears as he realized that the next time he saw Jenny, she would be well. And he would be able to make up for a lot of missing years.

Years in which he thought he was alone.

Years in which he thought he had no family.

Now he did. And he would never let them go out of his life again. As Jack would have put it, he thought, life was very sweet.

"I left a little something for you to keep as a reminder, Daniel, "she whispered as she held him tightly to her. "It's in your office."

"I love you, Mom," Daniel whispered, realizing that the words were as true as anything he had felt before in his lifetime.

"I love you, too, Daniel, " she said, and then stretched her arm out to Matthew, gathering him into her arms also, and the three of them clung together for several seconds, arms wrapped tight around each other.

"I'll see you soon."

She turned and smiled at Michael, waiting for her at the base. "I'm ready now."

"Hey, Jenny," Jack called out as they started to step up the ramp. "Take notes, ok?"

She turned and gave him a grin, for a moment looking like the young girl they had known.

"I will, Jack," she promised.

"It really is the first day of the rest of our lives", and clasping Michael's hand tightly, stepped into the shimmering void.

And back in Daniel's office, the Raggety–Ann doll sat smiling, propped lovingly against the picture of a baby and two mothers, on top of a worn diary.


End file.
